Girls Got Stalkers: Shiro Gets A Girlfriend?
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: It about Shiro and Sakura who jsut transferred with a friend Kaz, but only Shiro and Sakura are Kampfers. On their way to school they meet three people named Nutsuru Seno, Akane Mishima, and Sakura Kaede and when they get to school they get to school Shiro meets Shizuku Sango and is invited to stay at her house. How will this story unfold?
1. Prolouge

There were two girls living in the same house, my names Shiro and this is my very close friend Sakura, we had the same everything except eyes and hair and i had tattoos and pericings, you could say that we were unexpected twins, we just had transfered our last school and this school starts tomorrow, but there was something different about us, we had stuffed dolls that talk and had guts hanging out of them and bracelets on our wrist.

We never realized that we would be Kampfers and allies at that, so we decided to take a shower together, then something felt weord a flash went off and I hopped out the shower to see who it was that night, but they disappeared and I pulled back my bangs and opened my eyes, my highlights in my hair had changed to purple as my blood-shot, possessed red eyes looked around for our stalker, Sakura got out of the shower as I closed my eyes and let my bangs fall, the highlights had went back to its original pink and I washed my hair, as she wrapped her long light purple hair in a towel and her body in another saying, "I'm going to bed early tonight" Okay see ya tomorrow" I said rinsing off and getting my towel and we both left, but my body was dry already so the towel was on my head to dry my hair.

A female was in the far distance with a camera, but we weren't paying attention the female captured the two of us from the side and ran off, I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there so we just went to our different rooms and jumped in bed, but i stayed up unpaking my things.


	2. Chapter 1 SCHOOL TIME!

**Author's note: I don't own Kampfer I'm just writing a story about it. The first chapter is sad, funny, and serious. Please enjoy this story and review if your interested AND ITS NOT TO MAKE FUN OF IT SO DON'T SAY THAT!^^**

* * *

I slept in late that morning so I didn't hear Sakura calling me, I turned toward her and said "tell them i'll come later okay give me a few more minutes of sleep" then rolled onto my stomach, she jumped on my back and punched me in the head so I guess that was my wake up call, I was now awake and looking into my bangs stretching, she was already in her school uniform so she decided to help me into mine, on our way to the bus we met up with Kaz, we heard something huge fall and went towards the sound, I pulled up my bangs and opened my eyes to see what I had missed, right when the fight gets good a yawn escapes my lips, they looked at me as I dropped my bangs and walked past them trying to motion Kaz and Sakura to hurry or we'd be late, there was a girl with ice blue eyes starring at me as we past by, when we arrived at the school, we showed Kaz to his classroom and I bent over pointing at him saying "You better be good or I'll come back and beat the living shit out of you pervert got that" he nodded with a smile on his face, I turned around to find Sakura surrounded by a few guys that were interested in her.

She was backing away from them as I walked up to them asking her "Geez what am I going to do with you Sakura?" She was on the verge of tears clinging tightly to me, we passed them because we didn't have time, when we got out of the guys side she stopped clinging to me and we met a girl at the stairs and asked "Hey aren't you that girl from the bus stop?" she blushed and looked at us like she knew who we were "You two are the girls from the news paper" she answered, we looked at each other and my highlights changed from pink to purple and we turned back toward her asking "What are you talking about?" she showed us the newspaper that read 'New Girls Out The Shower!' I was so sleepy I was about to lean on Sakura and sleep, the girl introduced herself saying her name, age, sex, blood type, zodiac sign, day of birth, hobbies and her interest, we did the same then I thought _**Akane** **huh?** _we were in the same class as her, I yawned as we walked into the classroom.

Akane sat down to hear us speak, at first my arms were folded, but then down to my sides, my highlights changed back to pink (which was pretty good if you ask me) i yawned and introduced myself to them, Sakura did as well, but we both added together " Please take care of us" and the girls rushed toward us and the teacher pointed at the two of the three seats in the back, we had managed to squeeze through them and get to our seats, they came toward us us and I laid my head down on the desk and went to sleep, Sakura pulled her chair toward mine and brushed my hair from my eyes, they saw my emotionless face and before she could pull away I grabbed it and mumbled "Sakura you know I hate these eyes now right?" they didn't know what I was talking about until I opened my eyes the whole entire eye was bloodshot red and I closed them going back to sleep, Sakura then kissed my hand and said, "Just get some rest ok Shiro I forgot to fix us lunch" I sat up covered my eyes and looked at Sakura with a smile saying "Nope but I made some for three of us" all the girls screamed when I said that, the bell rung for lunch and Kaz was waiting at the door for us, I gave him a slight smile and the three of us walked out the door.

We didn't know anyone was following us until we heard two girls shushing each other, we turned around and saw Akane with another girl who looked royal and seemed to be interested in me and walked toward me with a straight face saying "My name is Shizuku Sango and I'm very interested in you" " Shiro Haruno pleasure to meet ya listen we want to eat lunch I made enough for five you wanna loin us?" I asked them we all ran toward the roof and sat down on the concert and I opened the boxes and passed them out and got up taking my food to sit on the rail, Sakura took a bite and called toward me "Its' really good thanks Shiro" all I could do was put my thumbs up and go back to eating.

Finishing my food, I looked into the sky and hummed a lullaby the person that cared for me used to when I was little, Akane and Shizuku asked Kaz and Sakura about my past, but looked at the concerned looks on their faces, they looked at them saying "We'll tell you but not in front of Shiro she wouldn't want to hear it" I turned toward Kaz and called "You can tell them here I'm not even listening pretend I don't exsist and tell them" Sakura saw the tears beneath my hair run down my chin and then looked at Kaz and mouthed 'You tell them okay?' well he told them everything about my past and they looked at me as I looked up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 2 sleepover?

Shizuku had came toward me and asked "Do you want to sleep over at my house?" I turned toward her and let her wip my tears away and added "How about you stay with me for the rest of the day Shiro" I nodded then looked at Sakura and Kaz who nodded in approval to let me go over to Shizuru's house for a two person sleep over, thinking to myself as she pulled me away, the lunch kit I had on the rail had fell and still had food in it, but I slide out of her grip and jumped after it, Shizuku, Sakura, Kaz and Akane looked at me as I caught the box and floated in midair, Kaz knew what was going on, he looked at my red eyes glowing from under my hair then at Sakura with constint fear, Sakura was in kampfer form and so were Akane and Shizuku, but mine overpowered theirs I came back up and stared at Shizuku with a smile on my face.

She couldn't control herself when I was in fron of her so I leaned in closer Akane tried shooting me in the head, but I blocked it with a side glance and continued to lean toward Shizuku, as she leaned toward me we kissed , we weren't kampfers anymore after the kiss, Shizuku was blushing as did Sakura Akane and Kaz (who blushed as well), I was guided by Shizuku all the way to her house, we sat on her couch and we told each other, but her worried made her tell me my own past again, I covered my face with my arms and she comfroted me by holding me as I cried, she laid me down and removed my arms from my face and kissed me.

Returning the kiss we started stripping out of our clothes, as I laid there she felt me all over and kissed my neck making me touch her turn on spot, we moaned together, she slowly moved her hand to my breasts and whispered in my ear asking "Will you be mine?" I moaned and looked at her "Yes" I panted we both moaned with pleasure, my knee was between her legs and rubbed agianst her p**** and made her scream with pleasure "Your mine forever Shiro make me submit please!" and I flipped her on her back and made her submit wewent to her bedroom and slept the night away after getting a shower, the stalker came back and took a picture of us holding each other and kissing.


	4. Chapter 3 New girl but i got a girlfrien

The next morning I was up early with Shizuku and the stalker came back inside and I saw it have purple hair, but that was all I could tell, she had disappeared right after I spotted a glimpse of her. Shizuku held my hand to make sure I didn't go anywhere, but I sat on the couch and waited for her to make the two of us lunch before we went to school "i'll make yours special darling" she told me in a rush, I got up and held her from behind saying "slow down a bit school's not going anywhere" and she slowed down smiling, she packed it up and we left out to the school, a girl with a nice body and blue hair walked up towards the school saying "Man I wanna go back to the guys side," Sakura came up to me with Kaz asking "So how was the two man sleepover?" me and Shizuku blushed and held hands behind our back they smiled wider as we blushed and departed, I took Kaz to his room and Shizuku called for me.

I really didin't wanna go, but it would have been serious so I went, the door was closed and two others were there with her and I stood in the shadow leaning against the wall asking "You called?" "This is your new classmate play nice with her okay?" she answered with a question, looking at me, I smiled back and asked "that's all or do you want me to stay?" "Stay here I've got a surprise for you oh you two may leave now" she answered, they left and the elevator doors closed and I walked forward toward her, Ibent over her desk and she got up grabbing my tie kissed me, we didn't know anything until I fell on top of her, she stripped out of her clothes then mine, wrapping her arms around me saying "Fuck me like you never did before darling I need your love"


End file.
